


All Around the Mulberry Bush

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Draco Malfoy, Animagus Harry Potter, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: Malfoy Manor is in disarray and the constant fighting is starting to drive Lucius spare. Narcissa suspects the house elves.





	All Around the Mulberry Bush

**Author's Note:**

> 200 words was a challenge, especially for the idea I had. I just hope I did the prompt justice.
> 
> wordcount.net says it's 200 words, so we're not going to count them.
> 
> Anyone spot my nod to Monty Python? And AVPM?

"Cissa! They're at it again! When I agreed to Draco dating Potter, I did not realize I would gain a zoo!" Lucius sputtered as he almost tripped over the black and white blur that wound between his legs.

Narcissa let out a short giggle. "Hush Lucius, they're having fun. You know how long it took Draco to accept his animagus form."

Lucius sighed. "Fine, but if they keep fighting over the last piece of chicken like this I'm going to put my foot down. They're scaring the house elves."

"I doubt it. I found the house elves giggling in the kitchen last time. I'm starting to think they feed them on purpose."

Twenty minutes later, the house was suspiciously quiet. After searching the Malfoys finally found Harry and Draco sprawled over their bed, still in their animagus forms. Black cat Harry was draped across the rumpled blankets and silver ferret Draco had buried himself between the scattered pillows. Connecting their two mouths was that ridiculous piece of chicken.

"Aren't they adorable Lucius?"

"They wore themselves out fighting. You think they would have grown out of it by now."

"Like you Lucius?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

Lucius huffed. "I got better."

**Author's Note:**

> Rolled: 3  
> Board Position: Apparition  
> PROMPT: Move to any spot on the board and use that prompt. Word count must be equal to 200.
> 
> *Turns on the spot*
> 
> New board Position: Malfoy Manor  
> New PROMPT: Drarry + Opposing sides  
> Word count: 200 exact


End file.
